Spells & Songs
by xXxKyra ReaperxXx
Summary: COMPLETE Liz has been gone for 3 months, when she gets back she finds out Hellboy has been hit with a spell that makes him submit to the first woman he sees. HellboyxLiz
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing tear tear

Prologue

"It's been 3 months since Liz has left Hellboy, you might as well just accept it that she left and she won't be coming back for awhile. She might just want to get away for awhile" Hellboy ignores Myers, thinking back to the day Liz left.

Flashback

_Liz walked into Hellboy's room, seeing the dozens of cats, but no Hellboy. "Hey Red, you in here?" "Yeah give me a sec." She sat down on his bed, waiting for him to come out. When he came out of the bathroom wearing only his pants it was pretty obvious he was taking a shower by the water dripping down his bare chest. She had to bite her lip to hide the moan trying to escape from her throat. "So what didja want Liz?" She quickly shakes her head to get the image out of her mind "I think I'm going to leave for a little while, I got a few things to sort out." She purposely looked away so she didn't have to see the hurt on his face. "Can't ya sort them out here?" Liz sighed in annoyance "No red I can't, look it's just easier if I leave and sort it out by myself, then I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Hellboy opened his mouth to say something but instead sighed dejectedly, "Well hope ya solve your problems Liz." _

End Flashback

The warning siren goes off, snapping Hellboy out of his daydream.


	2. The Spell

Liz walked into the bureau looking around. "It's been three months since I've been here, wonder where Hellboy and the others are?" She walks by Abe's tank seeing that it is empty, which usually means he is either on a mission or in the med lab, so she checks the latter. When she opens the door to the med lab she sees Abe and Professor Bruttenholm standing around an unconscious Hellboy. "Hey what happened to Hellboy?" both heads turn at her voice and Abe quickly answers the question "during the mission this morning he was hit by some kind of spell that caused him to go unconscious and he hasn't woken up since." Liz looks closer at Hellboy, "any idea what spell." "Something to do with submission, at least that what the creature that hit him said."

Everyone turns as Hellboy groans loudly, slowly opening his eyes "what hit me?" "Good your awake, how do you feel Hellboy?" Abe checked Hellboy's vitals and placed a webbed hand on Hellboy's head. "Just peachy, perfect, what do you think, I feel like I've been hit by a freight train" Everyone rolls their eyes at his comments. "Hellboy if you don't mind would to touch your nose for me?" Hellboy's eyebrow rose in question "and why would I want to do that?" "I thought you said he was hit by some kind of submission spell, he doesn't look very submissive to me" Liz pipes up, causing Hellboy to look at her. "Liz I believe I have found the trigger to the spell" "What is it Abe?" Abe looks at her and then back at Hellboy, "its you." Liz looked down at Hellboy and saw that he was completely quiet and just calmly staring at her. "You have got to be kidding me" "It appears the spell was awakened when he saw you, I will research it further but until then it would be wise to test out my theory." Liz sighs and looks at Hellboy, "so what do you want me to do, tell him to do something he would never do, like bark?" Suddenly Hellboy makes a loud barking sound, "well that proves my theory, and it appears he is completely under your control, I will go see if I can find a cure."


	3. Kissing in the Kitchen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Liz sighed as she looked at HB. "So what are we going to do about this Professor?" Broom sighs and looks up at Liz, "It seems the only thing we can do is let Hellboy stay with you. At least until Abe is able to find a cure." Liz nodded and took Hellboy's stone hand. "Red you go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I'm going to change into some pajamas, Kay?" HB nods and walks off to the kitchen.

When Liz entered the kitchen a few minutes later she wore a silk red nighty with spaghetti straps, and a robe made of the same material that reached the middle of her thigh. She saw Red sitting at the island looking to her he spoke up, "What can I eat?" The question confused her for a moment, "You can eat whatever you like HB. It doesn't matter to me."

HB walked up to her as she was looking through the fridge for something to eat. She stood up straight when she felt him press against her. She could feel his length pressing into her lower back. "Can I eat you?" Liz turned her head to try and look at HB "W-What" HB licked her neck and repeated his question. After waiting for a few moments and hearing no answer, he spun her around quickly and picked her up and placed her on the island that he was previously sitting at, and used his tail to close the open fridge. He placed his hands on either side of her bringing his face closer to hers. Liz swallowed loudly "w-what are you doing red?" "What do you think Liz? I'm going to eat you"

He quickly moved forward, using his left hand to tilt Liz's chin upwards. He then set about capturing Liz's lips with his own, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer to himself, pressing their hips together, which caused her to moan loudly into the kiss.


	4. Shocking confession

Previous Chapter: "What do you think Liz

Previous Chapter: "What do you think Liz? I'm going to eat you" Hellboy quickly moved forward, using his left hand to tilt Liz's chin upwards. He then set about capturing Liz's lips with his own, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer to himself, pressing their hips together, which caused her to moan loudly into the kiss.

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

Now:

Hellboy's' hand slid down Liz' body, brushing against her breasts, and down her flat stomach, to the edge of her silk nighty. He grasped the edge of it and pushed it up to her slender hips, revealing more of Liz's creamy white thighs. As he was doing this, HB began trailing kisses down Liz's jaw until he found a spot on her neck that made her moan loudly in pleasure and grind her hips against his.

When Hellboy had succeeded in bunching the nighty up at Liz's hips, he pushed his hand between Liz's thighs and rubbed against her center with his left hand. He slipped his hand into her lace panties and rubbed her clit, watching as his motions sent tremors throughout Liz's body and her moans hit a higher pitch in volume. "Oh my god ahh w-what are you d-doing Red?"

"I'm rubbing your clit, and in a few minutes I'll be licking it" was the answer. "B-but we c-cant nuh do this red, y-you are u-under s-some spell, y-your not thinking s-s-straight" "Liz you know you aren't very convincing when ya can't even finish a sentence without moaning." HB's smirk was so wide it looked like he was going to split his face.

He continued to rub his fingers against Liz's center, and pushed one of his fingers in, stretching her. "God Liz you are so tight." He pushed another finger inside her stretching her even more. "Holy Shit Red, mmh d-don't you dare stop, Soooo good." Just as Liz finished her sentence she let out a loud moan and bit down hard on Hellboy's shoulder leaving a mark as she reached her orgasm.

Her breath came out in heavy pants as she came down from her high. When she looked up at Hellboy, she could see the large, arrogant grin on his face. "And now it's time for me to clean you up" his smirk widened even more as she let out a breathy moan. Hellboy slowly removed his hand from Liz's dripping core and brought his soaked fingers to his mouth, making sure Liz watched as he began to lick his fingers clean. "Mmmmm, you taste delicious Liz, but I think I'm gonna need more then just a taste."

Hellboy brought his hands back down to Liz's hips and pushed her nighty up farther, exposing her lacey black panties. Liz watched as he slowly moved them down her slender hips and thighs, lifting her hips so it was easier to take them off. After he succeeded in removing Liz's thoroughly soaked panties and putting them in the pocket of his pants, he slowly slid his hands back up Liz's thighs, his thumbs brushing against her inner thigh, making her squirm in pleasure.

Hellboy gently used his right hand to push Liz backwards, forcing her to lie down as he got to his knees, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. Liz watched as he lowered his head to her soaking wet pussy and took a long drawn out lick that pressed against her clit with just the right pressure to have her moaning loudly. Hellboy suddenly buried his tongue inside her hot center, licking up her sweet juices. The scent of her arousal was driving HB crazy, making him want more of Liz's sweet nectar.

He began licking her clit with a maddeningly slow pace that cause Liz to grab the back of his head in an attempt to force his tongue to go deeper inside her. Hellboy complied with Liz's order and pushed his tongue inside of her tight cavern, exploring her insides. Liz's moans increased in volume, and her back arched high off the table as she got closer to her orgasm, her head thrashing back and forth on the counter. With a few well placed licks and tongue thrusts, Hellboy sent Liz spiraling over the edge, screaming Hellboy's name as she hit her climax.

After licking her clean again, Hellboy moved up to Liz's mouth, smiling and kissed her deeply. Liz could taste herself in his mouth and weakly kissed him back, wrapping her weak arms around his neck. As they broke the kiss HB sat there smiling and licking his lips, getting the remaining cum off of his face and mouth. "That was amazing red, thank you" Liz smiled up at him lazily as she said this. HB's smiled back at her and picked her up from the counter, carrying her to his room.

By the time they got to his room, she was fast asleep, so Hellboy gently placed her on his bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Lizzie, I love you, if only I were brave enough to tell you." Hellboy watched as a piece of her hair fell into her eyes and he brushed it so it was behind her ears. When he looked back at Liz's face he was shocked to see her eyes wide open looking at him. "You love me?"

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

Haha cliffhanger. I know, I'm so mean, but I just had to do that… plus it's 3 am, I have the right to be mean. People asked me for longer chapters so here you go, hope you all like it.


	5. Dirty Details

Previously on Spells and Songs (sorry I've been watching to much television)

By the time they got to his room, she was fast asleep, so Hellboy gently placed her on his bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Lizzie, I love you, if only I were brave enough to tell you." Hellboy watched as a piece of her hair fell into her eyes and he brushed it so it was behind her ears. When he looked back at Liz's face he was shocked to see her eyes wide open looking at him. "You love me?"

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz 

"Y-You love me?" Liz spoke so quietly HB barely heard what she said, but he nodded anyways. "B-but you can't… this can't… you are under a spell so you can't be telling the truth." Hellboy opened his mouth to comment when his door swung open and Abe came in. "Ahh Liz, there you are, I must speak to you concerning the spell that has affected HB." Liz looked at Hellboy and got up, following Abe out the door, she turned back just before closing the door "I'll talk to you later Red." She closed the door before she could see Hellboy's hurt expression and hear his quite comment "I guess she doesn't love me back."

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

As Liz and Abe were walking towards the library Abe began explaining the spell to her. "Basically Liz the spell has two parts, the first part was the submission spell I had previously informed you of." Liz nods, still thinking about the events that had occurred in Red's bedroom. "The second part of the spell has more dangerous consequences, it is a lust spell." Liz's attention perked as he mentioned this, "So then how does it affect him Abe?"

"The spell is called the "Letalis Blanditia" which is Latin for Fatal Attraction. It is a type of feedback spell; his lustful feelings will increase your own until it reaches dangerous levels." Liz looks confused for a moment, "so basically he is forced to lust after me, and because of how he feels, I get aroused too?"

Abe nods, "yes in simple terms that is what happens, and since I know you are wondering about the danger I mentioned, if the spell does not get reversed in a certain amount of time, the feelings of lust will increase to the point where there will be nothing left to satisfy him, which means he will eventually end up killing himself to get the ultimate pleasure, which is unattainable."

Liz notices they have reached the library and sits down on one of the chairs. "So then do you have any idea how to fix this?" Abe nods again and grabs one of the many books opened on the table and hands it to Liz, letting her read it. "You have got to be joking, it says he has to tell the person he loves that he loves them, then they have to love him back? That is so Disney. Wait it says "the one whom is under the spell must receive some form of physical manifestation of lust from the one they love" What does that mean?"

"Well basically it means that the person Hellboy is in love with must prove their love by giving him some sort of physical pleasure." Liz's jaw dropped as Abe spoke, "wait you mean like sex?" "Well maybe not that extreme but some sort of sexual pleasure will do." Liz began to look annoyed "you have got to be kidding me."

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

There another chapter is completed. I barely squeezed this one out. I tried to make Liz more in character and had Envy01 helping me and reviewing this chapter. I think Abe is mostly in character, but if not oh well. I will have a new chapter soon, once I get more of this story in my mind, I've seriously lost my muse.

Chao for now

Tear


	6. The End

Previously:

Author's Note: OK hi everybody, I know it's been awhile since I've updated, I've been really busy and I've been working on another story called Wishes Do Come True. (And yes I do acknowledge the many people asking me if I died, no I'm not dead)

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

Previously:

"Well basically it means that the person Hellboy is in love with must prove their love by giving him some sort of physical pleasure." Liz's jaw dropped as Abe spoke, "wait you mean like sex?" "Well maybe not that extreme but some sort of sexual pleasure will do." Liz began to look annoyed "you have got to be kidding me."

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

"I assure you Liz this is no joke" Abe looked at Liz, his eyes conveying how serious he was. Liz's annoyance only grew at his comment, "So basically I have to get him off?" Abe nods, "it appears that way… just a moment, why do you say you have to; I mentioned that he must love the person and they in turn love him back?"

"Well...Red...told me he loved me right before you came in his room. I… I thought it was just another effect of the spell." Liz looked down at the floor, ashamed "Oh...what did I do? He just told me he loved me and I practically stepped on his heart." Abe rests a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Liz you did have a valid reason to not believe him, and if you explain what happened I am sure he will forgive you."

Liz smiles at him, "well I think I'm going to go to sleep and then talk to him in the morning, that way I can think about what I want to say and everything." Abe nods and after they say goodnight to each other, he quickly enters his tank, going to sleep himself.

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

In the morning Liz woke up early and immediately headed towards Hellboy's room. She opened the door to see that HB was still asleep. She walked over to him and leaned on the side of his bed, watching him sleep with a smile on her face. Liz reached out and gently brushed the back of her knuckles against his jaw, following his beard. As she reached his chin she gently brushed her thumb against his lips, watching as they opened slightly at her touch.

She watched as HB slowly woke up, becoming aware of her touches. Once he was fully awake he looked at Liz confused, and she removed her hand from his face. She smiled at him and spoke softly, "hey Red, did ya sleep well?" HB nodded, "Liz why are you here?" "I'm here because I figured out something really important, and I also found out how to break the spell on you, but ya might not like it." HB nods, "so what did you figure out? And how do we break the spell"

Liz suddenly looked Hellboy over, noticing that he only had a thin white sheet covering his naked body which causes her to blush, "well I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about loving me, and I realized that I love you too Red, I think I always have, I just never realized it until you said something." Hellboy looked at Liz, shocked, "a-are you serious? Please don't be joking Liz it'll probably kill me." Liz smiled and walked around the bed, quickly climbing on to the mattress and hugging him. "Red this is something I wouldn't joke about, I do love you, and it just took me awhile to figure it out."

Liz looked deeply into his eyes seeing the hope and fear he was feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her, gently pressing her lips against his. She pulls away before he can respond and smiles at him. Hellboy looked at her, a shocked expression on his face "am I dreaming?" Liz laughed softly and pinched his bicep, hard. "OW that hurts ya know" Liz tenderly kisses the bruised area, and begins massaging it. "You know Red if it didn't hurt, you would be dreaming, I just proved you're awake."

Hellboy looked confused for a moment, and then his face lit up with a smile. "So I'm not dreaming. You really love me?" Liz just nods silently, her cheeks turning red from blushing. HB hugged her tight, pressing her body against his, "wait a sec, you said you found the cure for the spell that's on me… so what is it?" Liz blush increased to the point where HB wondered if she was going to turn as red as him.

"Well basically you have to love someone and tell them, and they have to love you back..." Hellboy spoke up, quickly interrupting her "ok so then the spell is broken right?" "Not exactly, let me finish, after the whole I love you, you love me thing, you have to receive a form of physical/ sexual pleasure from the person you love." Hellboy looked confused, "so what does that mean?" "Well umm… I have to… give you sexual pleasure… which means you're… about to get…" Liz said the last part of the sentence so quietly HB couldn't hear what she was saying.

"What, I couldn't hear ya Liz." Liz's blush only darkened further, to the point where she was only a few shades lighter then HB. "I said… I have to have sex with you." Liz tilted her head towards the floor, her long hair shielding her eyes and face from Hellboy's view. HB's jaw nearly hit the floor from shock, and his eyes widened comically, but Liz didn't see this as she held her head low. Suddenly Red smiled and gently grabbed Liz's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Liz if you don't want to do this you don't have to, I can deal with being under the spell. If you want to, I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you enjoy this."

Liz looked at him confused but quickly moved towards him, hugging him tightly, placing her head under his chin. "I've never done anything like this before Red. I don't even really know what to do to make it good for you, let alone good for me." HB looked at her, shocked, pushing her away slightly so he could get a better view, "you mean you're still a… virgin?" Liz nods meekly at his question, her face turning bright red from blushing so much. HB just laughs softly, hugging her tighter against his body, "you think I'm not Liz? I haven't done anything like this either. Being locked up for 60 years of your life, you don't get much in the way of girlfriends or a sex life, but now I'm hoping that might change, and that I'll get both."

He looked at, his nervousness obvious, "Liz if we do this I want to do it proper. Liz since we are going to make love to each other, I'd like to start dating, and maybe one day… well it's completely up to you, but maybe one day we could get… married?" Liz looked into his eyes, confused, watching all his emotions swirling in the golden depths of his eyes, his fear, hope and then she saw something that truly shocked her, she saw his love for her, and it hit her like a physical blow, forcing the air out of her lungs. She tries to find the right words to say, but instead just nods, a smile lighting her whole face, "yes."

HB's face lights up eagerly, "Really?" Liz starts laughing, causing HB to become confused, "what's so funny?" "Y-you … y-you looked like an eager puppy, it was hilarious." Liz looks at him again only to burst out into laugher again. HB growls softly at her and pulls her close to him, "well my tail may be wagging, but it's only because you've made me happier then I've ever been in my life." Liz's giggles eventually fade, and she hugs him tight to her, smiling.

"So, how about we break this spell on you Red?" HB looks at her shocked, "you're serious. You don't have to Liz, really." Liz smirks and forces him onto his back, "have you ever considered the fact that maybe I want to do this?" HB opened his mouth to comment but Liz swiftly cut him off by kissing him. HB groaned loudly into the kiss, and Liz laughed softly as she felt his chest rumble from the growl.

HB broke the kiss smirking, "it is just me, or are you really overdressed Lizzie?" Liz growled softly, "you're right, but if you call me Lizzie again, I'll stay fully dressed." HB whined playfully, and watched as Liz grabbed the hem of her black t-shirt, pulling it over her head, revealing a lacy pink bra. "PINK? You actually own something pink?!" Liz smiled seductively at HB, "if ya don't like it, then I'll just have to take it off won't I?"

As Hellboy watched Liz take off her bra, he became increasingly aroused, quickly becoming hard at the sight of Liz's bare breasts. HB purred at the sight, watching as she backed up of the bed to remove the rest of her clothing, putting on a small dance in the process. "Enjoying the view Red?" Liz smirked at him, a seductive look in her eyes as she crawled on top of him. Red nods rapidly, causing Liz to chuckle. Liz kisses him deeply and removes the sheet covering Hellboy's body.

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

Hellboy looked at Liz's naked form curled against him, with a satisfied smile on her face. He growls softly as the door begins opening up, as it opens Hellboy quickly covers Liz's body with the blanket and turns on his side, blocking her body with his. Looking over his shoulder, HB sees Abe walking in the room with a cart of food. "Hello Red, I see you are no longer under the effects of the spell." HB just grunts in acknowledgment, attempting not to wake Liz up.

"Hey Abe, you got any coffee?" HB jumps and turns back to look at Liz, who is now awake, and lazily resting her head on his right shoulder. Abe chuckles, "I'll go get some for you now." "Thanks, I need coffee now, I'm exhausted." "Well it's no surprise considering you've been in here for a day and a half." Both Hellboy and Liz looked at Abe confused, Liz was the first to speak, "What are you talking about Abe?" Abe chuckles, "I meant exactly what I said, you have been in here a day and a half."

HB smirks, "well I guess time flies when you're having fun, anything interesting happen while we were in here?" Abe chuckles, "Well agent Myers tried to bring Hellboy lunch yesterday and got to see Hellboy naked so he ran screaming, although he didn't notice you were there Liz." Both HB and Liz chuckle at the mental image, "Hey Abe, don't worry about getting the coffee, I'm going back to sleep." Abe nods at Liz then walks out after informing them that the food is getting cold.

Liz yawned loudly and turned onto her stomach, getting ready to fall asleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep, HB spoke, "hey Liz, remember when I said I wanted to do this proper and stuff?" Liz only grunted softly in response, turning her head to look at him. Hellboy took that as a sign to continue "so did you mean it when you said you'd be willing to marry me?" Liz nods, yawning again, "Yeah I meant it why?" HB smiles, "just curious." Liz looked at him for a moment, "well if your curiosity is satisfied then go back to sleep." HB smiled and followed her advice, curling his body around hers and pulling the blanket over both of them. "Night Liz." Liz smiled lazily at him, "night red, now sleep before I decide to hurt you." HB chuckled and watched as Liz fell asleep, quickly joining her.

HBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLizHBLiz

This will be the final chapter, I had originally planned for this story to be longer, but I lost my inspiration and plot. So I am sorry if you were hoping for more, shrugs but this is all I got. To be honest I think I posted the first chapters too fast, so when it came to the last chapter... it sucked. Anyways chao for now

Tear


End file.
